


蛋糕

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post e02
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 兰加桌子上突然多出一个精美纸盒的故事。动画2话之后。
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 8





	蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> cp：历兰
> 
> 请看过2话后阅读

历早上来到学校，发现兰加的课桌上摆了一个四四方方的手提纸盒，扎着红色的缎带，贴着小花和动物的贴纸。

这怎么看都像是……

他扫视一圈，搜寻兰加的身影，发现兰加正在教室后门和某个邻班女生说话，距离太远实在听不清他们在说什么，然而从两人有说有笑的神情判断，他们之间的气氛很不错。

“好寂寞~”

“好伤心~”

“滑板同伴被女生夺走了。”

“明明是个滑板菜鸟却比我受欢迎，真火大。”

“才不是呢，你们别擅自帮我配音好不好！”历转身驱散揶揄自己的朋友。就在这会儿，兰加也结束了交谈，若无其事地往这边走来。

“兰加……”

“嗯？”

他想问兰加盒子是怎么回事，是不是刚才的女生送的，是不是已经在和对方交往。但是一开口怎么都感觉不对劲，这种事兰加也没必要跟自己报告吧。男高中生谁都会有一两个小秘密，就连自己每天晚上也会抱着未完工的滑板睡觉，还会梦到滑下半弧面时成功后空翻了呢。

不过最近偶尔也会梦到兰加。兰加前一秒还摔得人仰马翻，后一秒却有如神助地滑向夕阳，消失在地平线尽头，他在后面怎么也追不上……

兰加如果不会因为谈恋爱而减少练习滑板时间就好了。历忧郁地想。

放学后兰加右手提着纸盒，左手在一边保护，历做的滑板留在教室。历配合着他的速度，有一搭没一搭地踩着滑板。

走到分歧路口，历指着直行的方向，说，“明天见，兰加。”

“我要去你家。”

“为啥？”

“我向料理部的女生请教了蛋糕的做法，做了蛋糕，送给你妹妹。”兰加指着历纠结了一整天的纸盒说。

什么嘛，原来是这样。历轻松地笑了起来，“兰加，你怎么不早说。”

“说什么？”

“什么都没有！”

“不过做得很丑，不要抱太大期待哦。”

“你不用对她们太上心啦。”

Fin


End file.
